The Story Of The Black Fairy
by purplelover188
Summary: Everyone knows about the Black Fairy. Everone knows she is evil and has done many horrible things. But very few people know the truth. Who she was before she was the Black Fairy and what made her into who she is today? How was her life before she turned dark? How did she meet Rumplestiltskin's father? Why did she abandon her son? This is the story of the Black Fairy.
1. Chapter 1: Fairies in Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This is how I imagined the backstory of the Black Fairy after reading a few theories similar to this. But of course I added lots of things myself. Even though after the last episode and the sneak peeks and all of that stuff it is 90% certain that the this theory will not be real I still wanted to publish it. Because I couldn't find any fanfiction about the Black Fairy and I thought some people like me might search a Black Fairy story. Also I made the part when she was a fairy and her interactions with Malcolm because I feel like in OUAT they are going focus on why she abandoned Rumple, and that's perfectly fine but I wanted to write about her when she was an innocent fairy. And sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I am not a native English speaker._

"What?! You know we can't go to the village without the order of the Blue Fairy." Lily complained. "You know very well that it is forbidden."

"C'mon! Don't be so boring. It is just a harmless little fun." Her yellow dressed friend exclaimed in joy. "Everything's gonna be fine. Also Blue doesn't have to know where are we going. She reassured the Orange Fairy.

Lily was starting to be convinced. What could have gone wrong? Just a getaway for just one night.

"Okay. If you say so." She finally agreed hesitantly. "Let's go."

The Yellow Fairy gave her a reassuring smile and they both flew towards the night sky filled with millions of tiny stars.

They reached the village. It was enlighted by the street lamps with candles in them. Almost everyone was walking in the little streets. They were lingering around the little shops, talking with salesmen, chatting with the people they know, probably talking about their lives, wives or husbands and kids. Especially the village tavern was looking crowded. From the sky, this everyday night was looking like a carnival. At least for the two fairy who were strangers.

"Wow! I've never seen this village so alive before." Yellow Fairy exclaimed, trying to keep her voice loud so that her friend could hear her despite of the wind.

"I know. It looks amazing! Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea." Orange Fairy agreed her with fascination.

They got closer to the village. Careful not have being seen by the people. It wasn't usual that the fairies came to the town.

"We should join these people!" Yellow Fairy screamed with excitement. "We should be a part of their world even if it's just for one night."

Orange Fairy was clearly suprised with her friend's suggestion. She still had a bad feeling in her about this night. Though she was clearly tempted. After a moment of hesitation she replied:

"Okay, but we shouldn't talk with anyone. Do you understand?"

Her yellow companion clapped her hands with joy. "I knew you would start to be caught up in the atmosphere."

After these words they flew towards an empty street and transformed into humans. Their wings were hidden and on them there were human clothes.

They started to walk in the crowded streets. Enjoying the atmosphere as much as they can. They were walking for a quite some time when the Yellow Fairy saw him. He was behind a small table and he was doing a card trick to a man. Although he wasn't looking exactly happy with his job.

"He is so handsome." Swooned the Yellow Fairy. " I think I saw him before. While we were flying.

Lily was starting to get uncomfortable. I think we should return home, Yellow. It's getting late." Tiger Lily warned her friend. But her friend wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was still fixed onto the man they just saw.

"Can't we stay just a little longer? Please." She begged. Without taking her eyes off of him.

"But Yell-" Her sentence was cut off in the middle by her friend walking towards the man with cards. Orange Fairy ran after her and caught wrist her before she reached the man.

"No, Yellow. What are you doing? You can't talk to him. We shouldn't talk to anyone here. Infact we shouldn't even be here. That was a mistake. She looked at her friend. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Come on, Orange. Just a card game. And we will return home after that. I promise." After these words she knew that once again she convinced her friend.

While the Yellow Fairy was getting closer to the man, Orange Fairy murmured under her breath: "This is really a bad idea."

When the Yellow Fairy reached to the tablet he man was mixing the cards. He raised his eyes from the cards and looked at her.

"Do you want to play?" He smirked slightly.

She nodded her head. His smirk turned into a grin.

"Okay, m'lady. The rules are really simple: you should find the card that has Queen on it from these three cards, after I mix them. Okay?"

She nodded quietly.

He quickly laid three cards onto the old wooden table. He turned the cards and started mixing them really quickly. It was almost impossible to see his hands. After he was done, he looked into her eyes and asked:

"Which card has Queen on it?"

After a moment of hesitation she pointed at the card on the left. "This one."

He grinned and reached fort he card. And showed her. It wasn't Queen.

"It seems like you couldn't win, m'lady. But don't be upset. No one ever has."

She giggled at his big ego. "Okay, what is the price then?"

His eyes glowed. "Normally it would be gold. But I must've been really rude for taking money from such a beautiful woman. What about letting me buy you a drink in the tavern instead?"

She blushed and hesitantly looked at her friend who was watching and probably listening to her. She knew that they should return. But she didn't want to. Not a bit. She wanted to have a drink with this man. But she still had to keep her promise.

"I am sorry but I really should return home now. I am already late." She said with sadness filling her voice.

It was clear that the man was disappointed. You could see that in his eyes. "Will I ever see you again?"

She looked sad. "Maybe" she said even though she knew it is a lie.

She turned back and got ready to leave. He yelled behind her before she got lost in the crowd.

"At least tell me your name."

She looked behind. "Fiona" and added "What is yours?"

"Malcolm."


	2. Chapter 2: Is It Love?

"You really shouldn't have even talk to him, let alone telling him your real name, Fiona." Said the Orange Fairy after they returned home. She was clearly angry.

"Calm down, Lily. It's nothing. I haven't done anything wrong." Yellow Fairy defended herself.

"We sneaked out without Blue knowing, we went to the village, we transformed into humans without a particular reason and now you told a human your real name! Do you think that these are not wrong? That these are nothing? We broke so many rules, Yellow." Orange Fairy snapped. "Can you even imagine what could've happened to us if we got caught?"

"But we didn't And no one is ever going to find out. Especially Blue Fairy." She was starting to get impatient.

"Fort he good of both of us, let's hope that you're right." She sighed.

It was the Yellow Fairy who broke the silence that has been going on for a few minutes. "He offered me a drink, you know. But I kept my promise and didn't accept it." The silence continued a few more minutes. "I think I want to see him again." She said shyly. Almost afraid of her friend's reaction.

"What?!" She snapped. "No, Fiona no. There will be no repetition of this night. And why you are so affected by this man? I just don't understand." Orange Fairy stopped for a few seconds. Then concern appeared in her eyes. "Oh no, Yellow. You haven't fallen in love with him, have you?"

Yellow Fairy looked uncertain. "You know what? I am probably talking nonsense. I think I need a nice sleep and I will be much better in the morning. It's been a long day." She reassured her friend while avoiding the certain question.

"Goodnight, Orange."

The Orange Fairy was still looking suspicious. "Goodnight, Yellow."

And they both went to separate ways.

Fiona thought the question that Lily asked all night. This couldn't have been love, could it? No! Then why she was wanting to see him again so badly? Why she couldn't get his face, his voice out of her mind? Why was the thought of his touch sending shivers down her spine? She tried to remove these thoughts from her brain. But when it seemed like she finally succeeded, his face popped in her head. And with that the thoughts returned . That was the moment Yellow Fairy was certain. She was going to see him again. And it was going to be tomorrow night. With these thoughts in her head she fell asleep towards the morning.

The morning passed as usual, with usual fairy duties. But only difference for Fiona was the fact that the time wasn't seeming to pass. She was so impatient fort the night to fall. So she could've see him again. Because of this the whole day felt like a torture. Her excitement was incresed when the night got closer. Few hours later it was finally dark outside.

She sneaked out after made sure everyone, including and especially Lily was asleep. This time she didn't say where she was going to her closest friend, and her partner in crime at the yesterday night's getaway. Because she knew that the Orange Fairy wouldn't approve it. Infact she hadn't even talked to her today. Whenever Lily tried to talk to her, Fiona always said that she is busy and avoided talking to her. Because she thought that Orange Fairy would realize what her intention for tonight was as soon as she talks with her.

While thinking about these, Yellow Fairy reached the village. She searched with her eyes for he little table with Malcolm behind it. When she finally saw the table she felt relieved. She hadn't thought the possiblity of not being able to find him until she reached the town. So when she found him she felt an immense relief coursing through her veins. But there was something else. Another feeling that she can't quite understand what it is. Something she can't put her finger on.

She flew towards the same empty corner that she and Lily used for transforming last night and transformed into human. She walked in the same crowded streets as before to find the same man. When she finally reached the table she could die of excitement. She saw that tonight, the table wasn't crowded. No one was around the table. No one was there. No one but her.

"Hello." She got closer to the table. "Did you remember me?"

He raised his eyes and looked at the source of the voice. After a moment of shock, he replied:

"How can I ever forget?"

She blushed slightly after his reply.

"I suppose I owe you a drink" she quickly added: "If you want, of course, If you are not busy."

"Yes, of course I want to." He answered. They both smiled at each other and started to walk towards the tavern.

The tavern was really big also very crowded. Almost more crowded than the street's itself. They found a small table near the window. Malcolm ordered two drinks and than looked at her and asked:

"So where are you from? I would have remembered if had seen a beautiful lady like you in this town."

She didn't know what to say. He realised that she got nervous and tried to change the subject with a bad joke.

"Ah, let me guess. You came from the sky. Someone as beautiful as you can only be a fairy."

But she was so nervous that she didn't get the joke. On the contary she panicked more. Was this man knowing that she is a fairy? She tried to find a reply.

"I-I " she stuttered. There was panic behind her eyes.

"Relax, I don't bite." He laughed.

Then she realized that he didn't know she was a fairy, he was flirting with her. She felt relieved and more nervous at the same time. For hiding it she laughed with him too.

To her luck, the man brought their drinks. So the awkward conversation about her home ended.

Malcolm raised his drink. "Cheers, to the most beautiful woman I have ever met!"

She blushed bright red but raised the drink nonetheless. After she took a sip from her drink her face wrinkled by the bitter taste of the drink. But she tried to hide her disgust. She had never consumed alcohol before. Even though she didn't like the taste of it she continued taking more sips from her drink. After a few sips she got used to the taste of it.

"Slow down." Malcolm warned her. "This drink is strong. You shouldn't drink it so fast. You are going to get drunk." He laughed.

She laughed too. He was right. The drink was strong. But she didn't care. She didn't want to look like an innocent, weak girl who can't handle some alcohol. She wanted to look strong. So she finished the rest of the drink with just one sip and ordered another. He did the same too. After the second, followed the third drink, and then forth. Then followed a few more. They didn't talk much that night. They just drank. At the and they were both drunk. Especially the Yellow Fairy.

"I must really go now." She said and stood up to leave. But as soon as she stood up she felt dizzy and she was about to fall down. Malcolm catched her before she fell and hold her waist. She thanked her and a few minutes passed but they were still standing in the same position. With his hand around her face, bodies touching and faces were close enough to…

She broke free from his arms. She was blushing and stuttering. "I-I r-really need to go home now." She tried to hide her embarrassment. But another wave of dizziness took over her and she sat down to not black out.

"You don't seem well. Would you like me to accompany you home?" he asked.

"No!" She panicked and replied harshly, afraid that he will find her real identity if he escorts her home. Then she realised she overreacted and tried to save the situation. "I mean, no it is not necessary. I am fine. You do not bother. I can go by myself."

He seemed disappointed again but didn't insist. "Will I see you again?" he asked, just like the last time.

This time her answer was certain. She didn't hesitate. "Yes, tomorrow night."

"Great. You know where to find me." He smiled.

She replied his smile with another smile and turned her back. Unfortunately she didn't see that after she turned her back his warm smile turned into an evil smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Hurts

It was a challenging flight. She was so drunk that she couldn't fly fast and straight. Whenever she tried to fly fast she was feeling nauseus. When the Yellow Fairy returned home she found Orange Fairy in front of her. She walked towards her friend. But she was stumbling. "Orange, what are you doing here?" She asked, clearly suprised. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I think the important question is: why were YOU not here?" she snapped. She was trying to keep her voice low so the others wouldn't wake up. But it was obvious that she was angry. She would shout if she could. "I came to check on you. I came to talk to you if you were alright. Don't you think I wouldn't realize that you've been avoiding me whole day?" she asked angrily. "Now tell me. Did you go to see him?"

"L-lily, I-I can explain." Yellow Fairy stuttered.

"Wait. Are you drunk?" Lily was shocked.

"I can explain that too." She said. "But not now. Please, Lily. I am too tired. I flew a long way. I feel weak. I need to sleep. I promise I will explain everything in the morning. Please don't be angry." She begged. Tears were filling up here eyes.

"Great! So you are drunk too. Didn't you realized that if you drink too much, it would affect you. And you went to meet that man and did God knows what. I was worried sick about you. You are so damn lucky that I didn't go to the Blue Fairy when I couldn' fi-" She couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Yellow Fairy fell to the ground.

"Fiona?! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" The only reply was a quiet groan. She tried to help her friend stand up but the Yellow Fairy was blacked out. It was because she drank too much and the flight made her even weaker. Lily carried her and laid her on her bed.

She woke up with a very intense headache. She had no idea what happened after she went to meet with Malcolm and how she returned home. When she saw Lily sitting beside her looking both worried and angry, she started to remember some pieces from the last night.

"Thank God, you're awake. You made me really worried, Fiona." There was relief in her voice. Then anger returned. "How can be so irresponsible, Fiona? How can you go on a date with a human? And like it's not enough, you got drunk!

"I am sorry, Lily. I can explain." Yellow Fairy wrinkled her face because of her headache.

"Yes, please. Explain." She demanded. "What happened that night?"

"I-uh, I actually don't quite remember. I only remember pieces." She closed her eyes, trying to remember a little more.

"Oh, Fiona. You didn't do anything with him that you will regret later, did you?" She was looking really worried now.

It took the Yellow Fairy a few minutes to understand what her friend meant. "No! Of course not!" She defended herself. "We just went to the tavern and had a few drinks."

Her friend let out her breath. She was obviously relieved. "Promise me that you will never do anything like this again, Yellow."

Fiona couldn't look into her eyes. She didn't want to lie to her. A few minutes passed.

"Look into my eyes." She demanded. "Promise me, Fiona." She repeated.

"Oh, Lily please don't make me lie to you." She begged. "You know I can't keep this promise."

"And why is that?" She asked suspiciously.

Fiona lowered her head. Her voice came out like a whisper. "I-" She let out a breath. "I think I love him." There was a moment of silence. She raised her head shyly, scared of her friend's reaction.

Orange Fairy was speechless. Her eyes softened for a brief moment. Then her angry look came back. "No, Fiona! This is wrong. You can't fall in love with a human."

"But how can you decide who you will fall in love with?" Yellow Fairy's eyes were filled with tears. "Please don't tell Blue." She begged. "I can't want you to help me sneak out at night. But please let me be with him." She was crying now.

Orange Fairy hugged her friend. "This is so wrong. But fine." She gave up.

"Thank you. Thank you, Lily." She continued crying.

"Just promise me one thing. You will never tell him you're a fairy. Okay?" Fiona nodded.

That night she went to see him again. She found him at the exact same spot and they went to the same tavern.

"I don't think I will drink anything. I still have a headache from last night's drinks." She laughed. "You were right, they were strong."

He laughed too. They just sat there and talked. He talked about his life, his past, how bored he is living in this small, gloomy and dead town and making money with card tricks.

"Weird, I found this village quite nice and happy." She smiled.

"So, where do you live? I am assuming you don't live in this village."

"No, I don't. But let's not talk about me." She attempted to change the subject. "So how long do you leave in this "small, gloomy and dead" town?"

They continued talking about him. After some time she stood up.

"I am afraid I must go."

"Why do you always in such a hurry? Are you going to turn into a pumpking after midnight?" He asked jokingly.

She laughed. "No, but let's say that my family is really strict about going out at nights."

"Okay then. Are you sure you don't want me to leave you home?" He got closer. Their face were closer than one inch. Their lips almost touching.

"I don't think that would be necessary." She whispered. Her heart was beating like it would come out of her chest. She parted her lips.

With only one step he closed the little distance between their faces and their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her a little closer. Their bodies were know toughing. She could hear her own heartbeats. After a moment she broke the kiss. Her face was a bright shade of red. "I should go."

They kept meeting every night. She never told Lily anything about their kiss. It was like their little secret.

That night was like any other night. They went to the tavern as usual. After they had a drink they went for a walk in the street.

"Would you like to see my home?" He asked suddenly.

She nodded and came a little closer to him. His house was a small cottage made out of wood. It wasn't anyting beautiful but she still liked it.

"You have a nice home." She smiled. "Very cozy."

He replied with a smile and took a step towards her. He gently held her chin and raised her head. Then he kissed her. This time it was more passionate. She replied with kissing him back. At that cold night, their bodies became one.

When she woke up she felt terrible because of the thing she did. It was very wrong. And she couldn't blame the alcohol either. She didn't drank that much. No, she wanted this to happen. And that was why she felt terrible. How could she explain it to her friend? She had to make an explanation for returning home in the morning.

She quicky got out of the bed, trying not to wake up the man lying beside her. She put on her dress and transformed into a fairy. Then she flew out of the window.

She arrived home and saw the Orange Fairy in her room. "What are you doing here?" She felt like it was her millionth time asking this question.

"Well, I haven't seen you around and thought you couldn't wake up. So I came to wake you up. But apparently you just arrived." She was waiting an explanation.

"Well you see, I..." She hesitated. "I spent the night at Malcolm's house."She said suddenly.

"WHAT!? Do you mean you slept with him?! With a human?!" She shouted with shock. Then she realized other fairies might hear them and lowered her voice. "How could you do that?"

Yellow Fairy couldn't look at her. She just kept staring to the ground.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you keep meeting with him in the first place. I should've stopped you." Now it was sounding like she was talking to herself. "You shouldn't see him again. No more mistakes, Fiona."

"But I love him." Yellow Fairy protested.

"I don't care. What if you get pregnant, Fiona? Would love save you from the wrath of Blue Fairy? From what could possibly happen to you?" She was furious. "I don't want to hear a word about him again!"

She nodded. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I will go now. Wash your face and then join me before Blue realizes you are missing." She flew towards the bright sky.

After Lily was gone, Fiona continued crying. She knew her friend was right. There were no room for another mistake like last night's. She knew it was wrong. But she also knew one more thing. She knew that she enjoyed it.

For the next couple weeks she kept her promise and didn't go to him. She also kept acting like she forgot what happened in order to not make her friend angry again. They both acted like nothing happened. But every night that she didn't go to him killed her. Also there were these weird sicknesses. She hid these from her friend. But after they continued for a while what she suspected became true: she was pregnant. She didn't know how to tell it to Lily. She knew that her friend will got mad. But it was a problem that she can't handle on her own. So she decided to just tell her.

"Lily, can we talk for a moment?" She asked. When they went to a siilent corner she blurted it out.

"I am pregnant."

Her friend's reaction was expected. She told tons of things about how irresponsible she is and how wrong was what she has done. Fiona listened all of that without saying a word and without lifting her eyes from the ground. Finally Lily's anger has passed and she asked:

"What are you going to do now, Fiona? You can't hide it forever. Soon your belly will become noticible and it will be a moment of time to Blue to realize you are pregnant. She will take away you wings probably, banish you."

"I am going to give up my wings volunteerly." She said what she was thinking all along. "I am going to see Malcolm tonight and I will tell him that I am pregnant. Then I will give up my wings and live a normal life with him and my baby." She was looking determined. "You know it's the only way, Lily. I want to keep this baby."

Lily couldn't say a thing. She just hugged her. After a while she whispered. "I am going to miss you so much."

"Me too. But there's nothing else we can do." Tears filled her eyes. "Just think about this: I am going to be happy. With the man I love."

That night she went to see Malcolm after a long time. She was excited to give him the news. She found him behind the card table. He was suprised when he saw her.

"Fiona? You came back." He was genuinely suprised. "I thought I will never see tou again after that night."

"I guess I was just a little scared. But now I have some news for you." She said excitedly. "Can w ego somewhere silent?"

He took her to his home. The house was exactly like she remembered.

"Alright, what is it you wanted tell me?" He asked very curiosly.

"I am pregnant." She said all of a sudden. "You are going to be a father."

There was a moment of silence. "I am going to be a father?" He repeated almost question-like. "How do you know it's mine?"

"What do you mean?" She was suprised by his question.

"I mean the baby. How do you know I am the father?" He replied impatiently.

"Of course you are the father. What do you think I am? A whore?" She was both angry and sad.

"Well, I am sorry but I don't think I want a baby. I can't be a father."

"Why noy? Wouldn't you want to have a family with me? Didn't you love me?" Her voice was trembling.

"Love you? Yes, I liked you. You are a beautiful woman. But love you? No, that's something different. This is not the future I want." He replied harshly.

"So, that's all. You used me! You just fucked me and threw me away when you're done! I gave up so many things for you." Tears were running down her face. But she wasn't sure if they were because of anger or sadness. She felt betrayed. She felt used.

"Don't worry. You won't see me again. Just like you wanted!" She turned around and slammed the door from her behind.

There was rain outside. She sat and cried for a few minutes under the rain. Until she couldn't decide whether it was her tears or the rain on her face.

When she returned home she was looking terrible. She was soaking wet because of the rain, she was still crying and she was trembling. When Lily saw her she realised what happened. She hugged her and let her cry as much as she can before she got exhausted and fell asleep.


End file.
